Franco Baldwin (Roger Howarth)
| occupation = Artist Serial killer Terrorist Owns 10% of voting stock of ELQ Enterprises | title = | residence = Quartermaine Mansion 66 Harbor View Rd Port Charles, New York | parents = Alan Quartermaine Susan Moore (both deceased) Karen AndersonFranco's illegally adoptive mother had changed her name from Elizabeth Betsy Frank (illegal adoptive) | siblings = A.J. Quartermaine Skye Quartermaine (adoptive) Emily Quartermaine (adoptive; deceased) (paternal half) Jason Morgan (fraternal twin; deceased) | spouse = | romances = Ava Jerome (lovers) Maxie Jones (one-night stand) Gillian Carlyle (lovers) | grandparents = Edward and Lila Quartermaine (paternal; deceased) | aunts/uncles = Bradley Ward (deceased) Tracy Quartermaine Jimmy Lee Holt (paternal) | cousins = Justus Ward (deceased) Faith Ward Ned Ashton Dillon Quartermaine (paternal cousins) Maya Ward (paternal once removed, via Faith) Brook Lynn Ashton (paternal once removed, via Ned) | nieces/nephews = Lila Rae Alcazar (via Skye) Michael Corinthos (via A.J.) Jake Spencer (deceased) Danny Morgan (via Jason) | relatives = Steven Webber (maternal second cousin) | color = #660000 | color text = white}} Robert James "Franco" Frank'Full name stated 06-05-13 in court. is a fictional character on ABC's daytime drama ''General Hospital. The character was originated by actor James Franco starting November 19, 2009 and was listed as a special guest star before the opening credits. James Franco was last seen as "Franco" on January 13, 2012. Roger Howarth has portrayed the character since May 13, 2013, the character's identity having been revealed on May 29. James Franco left the role for a short time on January 11, 2010. He returned to General Hospital on June 30, 2010, and his character was part of a summer-long storyline. He returned for two episodes on Febuary 25 and 28, 2011. Franco returned on September 20, 2011 and was assumed to have been murdered on January 13, 2012 by Jason Morgan. However, it is revealed in May 2013, that Franco (now played by Roger Howarth) survived the shooting and escaped the burning studio. Franco is an eccentric and reclusive photographer, sociopath and serial killer. He is also a former graffiti artist. Storylines 2009 Prior to being seen on the show, Franco witnessed Jason, Max, and Milo disposing of the body of Claudia Zacchara, after she had been killed by her step-son, Michael Corinthos on November 5, 2009. He then sent photos of a re-enactment that he had created of Claudia's murder to Jason. Franco disguises himself as a homeless vagrant and spray paints his tag, CO77X, on a wall where Joey Limbo and his crew have been hired by Anthony Zacchara to murder Sonny Corinthos and Dante Falconeri. Limbo notices Franco and asks him what he's doing. Franco says nothing but holds out his hand for spare change. Joey throws down some coins which fall to the floor. On November 20, 2009, Franco, still dressed as a vagrant, witnesses Jason, Sonny, Max, Milo and Dante engage in a shoot-out with Joey Limbo and his men. Joey and his men get shot; and Jason, Sonny, Max, Milo, and Dante leave. Seeing that Joey is still alive, Franco approaches his body and steps on his neck until Limbo dies. He then repositions his body in an odd position. Following the incident, Franco attends the opening for his art exhibit, filled with numerous crime scene re-enactments, which has been organized by Maxie Jones and Kate Howard for Crimson. Maxie is placed in charge of insuring that all Franco's needs are met, which takes a turn for the worse when Franco takes her back to his studio. Later on when the two are alone, Franco blindfolds her, takes photographs of her in a chalk outline, and then sleeps with her. During the week of December 7, 2009, Franco finally comes face-to-face with Jason Morgan, offering him beer and pretzels, unnerving Jason about how much he idolizes how he murders people, calling it art, telling Jason they are the same. Franco is less than thrilled with Jason's lack of respect for Franco and his work. Jason leaves after Franco tells him he saw Michael kill Claudia. Once Jason has left, Franco decides to send Jason another message to let him know he's serious. On December 14, Spinelli goes over to Franco's to confront him about his sleeping with his then-girlfriend, Maxie. Franco tells Spinelli to tell his "Stone Cold" he's not through with him yet. On December 15, Maxie and Lulu break into Franco's apartment to look for photos of Maxie to dispose of them, and they run into Franco's agent Gillian Carlyle, who informs the two young ladies that Franco's back in Paris. On December 18, Franco is in an alley when he is approached by Dante's cop partner Ronnie Dimestico; it is then revealed that the two have been working together for quite a long time. After Ronnie leaves, he is run over by a dark car driven by Franco, and Lulu rushes him to the hospital. Lulu encounters Franco in Ronnie's room after Franco told Ronnie to give Jason Morgan a message. He then exits, and soon after, Jason and Dante arrive. Ronnie, hooked up on a ventilator, gives Jason the message, and CO77X is seen spray painted in Ronnie's hospital room. During the week of December 28, Franco kidnaps Jason's girlfriend Sam McCall and his best friend Carly Corinthos. Franco waits for Jason to come and try to rescue them. Carly manages to escape, however. On January 6, 2010 Franco goes to Crimson to get Maxie for a game with Jason where he would have to choose between Sam and Maxie, but she is not there, so he kidnaps Lulu. Both Sam and Lulu are strapped to bombs. Jason rescues Sam, and Dante rescues Lulu. Franco soon leaves town after leaving Jason a video message. 2010 While Jason is in prison to protect his nephew Michael, he kills a man, Carter, who has been tormenting Michael. As Carter loses consciousness, he tells Jason that Franco says "hi." On July 1, 2010, Franco is seen as a homeless person who is holding up a sign saying, "Will entertain for money." Diane Miller comes across him and says she left her purse at home when Franco asks her for some change. So instead, he pulls out a little toy monkey to entertain her and tells her he hopes to get a real one someday as she hands him twenty dollars that she had in her briefcase, and a stick of gum. After she leaves, Franco gets up and spray paints his tag on a crate. When Jason goes home, Franco follows him to Harbor View Towers. The next day, while Maxie is alone talking on the phone, Franco steps out of the elevator and hands her six red roses. When Dante and Jason visit Franco's mother, Karen Anderson, she tells them that she doesn't have a son. Jason and Dante later head to Los Angeles, where Franco is preparing a large exhibit at the MoCA based on his exploits in Port Charles. While searching for Franco, the pair discover a DVD revealing that Franco had paid Carter off to attack Michael in order to play mind games with Jason. Jason chases Franco to the top of a building, which Franco seemingly jumps off of. It is later revealed that it wasn't Franco, and that he simply faked his death. It is revealed that Franco took Aiden Cassadine to give to his mother to raise as the son that she always wanted. Lucky Spencer later reclaims the child without incident or reprisal from Franco. Franco is mentioned when his agent attempts to ask international model Brenda Barrett to pose for a few pictures. Knowing of Franco's history as a serial killer, Brenda turns down the offer, refusing to glorify violence for money. 2011-2012 Franco is seen in February of 2011, when Brenda Barrett's limo explodes. He asks Jason if he "liked the fireworks." In late 2011, Franco watched Jason and Sam as they prepared for their wedding. In November, Franco followed them on their honeymoon in Hawaii. Franco tricked both Jason and Sam into drinking a drugged beer. He makes it seem that he has raped Sam while Jason was trapped by him and watching on a TV monitor. Jason finds Franco in an undisclosed studio. Franco taunts Jason upon his arrival. Jason shoots Franco twice in the chest and leaves him there in his burning studio. It is later revealed that Sam is pregnant, and at first it is believed that the baby is either Jason or Franco's. The paternity test results come back and Jason, not Franco, is shown to be the father. But Franco had one secret that died with him. In early 2012, Jason finds a disc from Franco. He and Sam play it, and it is a recording of a newborn baby in a hospital bassinet with an ID bracelet that says Baby Boy Moore. They assume it's Jason, as his birth mother was Susan Moore. They have no idea why Franco sent this. In late March 2012, Sam visits the hospital where Jason was born. The only information she finds is that Heather Webber was in the room when Jason was born. Sam then goes to Ferncliff after finding out that Heather is there. Heather explains that Susan gave birth to two babies, and that the one in the photograph Sam shows Heather from the video isn't Jason. Heather tells Sam that Jason's twin brother was sold to a nurse, Betsy Frank. Sam realizes that is Franco's "mother's" name, meaning that Jason and Franco were fraternal twins. Heather is happy to know that she is related to Franco, because she admires his work. Knowing that Jason and Franco were brothers, Sam realizes that the paternity test may not be correct since they didn't take that into consideration. Sam gets a DNA sample of Franco from John McBain, who has connections to the FBI, and has her doctor Kelly Lee do a DNA test against both potential fathers. When Sam gets the results, they say that Franco, not Jason, is the father of her baby. Jason has trouble coming to grips with the idea of Franco being the baby's father, and doesn't know if he can raise his child as his own. On June 1, Daniel Edward Morgan was born. On June 8 it was shown that Jason was the baby's real father not Franco. Heather Webber switched the paternity test. 2013 return A mystery man is seen walking into one of The Chew's green rooms. The man is watching a television screen taping AJ Quartermaine and Tracy Quartermaine trying to deal with the disastrous pickle relish showdown because the food experts, the other personnel, and Elizabeth Webber have just recently gotten food poisoning. It is implied that the mystery man is the one that caused the food poisoning. Tracy makes AJ take the blame for the disaster. The mystery man also speaks to the production assistant Todd, but gets him to leave with the excuse that Mario Batali should be treated to. The mystery man is then seen flying from New York City to Port Charles, New York. A fellow passenger comes and sits with him and the passenger asks if he is famous. He replies with a comment about what constitutes being famous or something down those lines. He states that he is going to Port Charles for hopefully both business and pleasure. The mystery man is then seen talking to Heather Webber. He states that he hurt Sam Morgan. Then he is seen renting out the Haunted Star from Lulu Spencer-Falconeri, who has just recently lost her memory of past events and does not recognize him. He is able to avoid revealing his name and states that the party is where he is going to reveal his identity. After talking to Lulu, he is then seen talking to Dr. Silas Clay, who is at the Pier eavesdropping on Lucy Coe's Stephen Clay Experience tour. His guests for the Identity Reveal Party include the following: Carly Jacks, Sonny Corinthos, Michael Corinthos, Elizabeth Webber, AJ Quartermaine, Sam Morgan, Maxie Jones, and Damian Spinelli. When the guests call him "Franco," he answers them in the affirmative. Franco is able to convince Sam and Carly to not allow Sonny kill him on the spot. He uses the standard excuse of that he has valuable information that they want to know. He says that he didn't rape Sam back in 2011, and shows a recording of him walking away from Sam when she was passed out. Franco also states that he shown Jason the first part of the conversation between him and Carter, but then reveals that the second portion was his attempt to make Carter protect Michael. He is then subsequently taken in police custody and is revealed that Sam Morgan (presumably?) knocked him out. He goes to his bail hearing and Mr. Lazaro, the district attorney, agrees with Diane Miller's "convincing argument", but it's revealed that Mr. Lazaro made an agreement with Sonny Corinthos to allow Franco to go out in bail. He conducts an informal family meeting when he goes to the Quartermaine's Mansion where he talks with his step-mother Monica Quartermaine and including feuding AJ Quartermaine and Tracy Quartermaine. Ava Jerome and Lauren "Kiki" Jerome show up as well. Carly goes to the Quartermaine Mansion to see Franco she invites him to dinner the Metro Court Hotel and he agrees and goes to get ready. Carly gets on the phone with Shawn to tell a lie that the hit that Sonny called off was back on. Franco and Carly are at the hotel on balcony. Olivia tells Sonny that Franco and Carly are having dinner. Sonny goes to the balcony to tell Carly to leave Franco alone. Olivia has vision of Sonny covered in blood she rushes to him and tells him to get away Shawn Butler takes shot and hits Olivia. Later it turned out to be Ava Jerome that was the one trying to kill Franco and shot Olivia. Kiki and Michael make out on June 17th episode and then they eventually go to the Quartermaine Mansion separately and learn that they are cousins. Franco and Ava move into the Quartermaine Mansion. Ava told Franco she knows that Franco was behind the food poisoning she said she will not tell the police if she can get some money. She also said that the reason Franco did that is because he wanted ELQ from himself. Franco said he does want ELQ for himself. Carly comes by and say's she taking Morgan home who was dating Kiki. Franco try to blackmail Carly because she was behind the shooting. Carly say's there was another shooter. Ava said maybe Carly hired two shooters. Carly decide Morgan stay there with Kiki. After Carly leaves he believe that Carly didn't hire the 2nd shooter then he figure out that Ava was behind the shooting. Franco tells Ava that he will not go to the police if she let's him have relationship with Kiki and she agrees. After fourth of July next day Franco went to the boathouse to see Kiki but Morgan tells him that she went to the hospital to if she was a match because Danny Franco's nephew need bone marrow. Franco gets upset that no one told him about Danny being sick. Sonny and Shawn comes in Sonny gives Morgan money to leave. Sonny ask for Franco to leave but he said no. Sonny had Shawn beat him up to tell Franco to leave his family alone. Alexis comes in and say's stop because if Shawn kills Franco then so will his chances of maybe saving her grandson Danny. Alexis takes Franco to the hospital while there Ava hint there was another person in her life but she doesn't tell him the name. Next day Silas Clay comes in to get DNA to see if he was the match. Silas tells Franco how do you know Ava. Franco doesn't know that Ava and Silas shared a past together. Ava comes in and say's what was Silas doing here Silas say's he works here. Franco was about to tell Silas but had seizure. Patrick Drake got him stable then he wake's up Dr. Drake ask him few question the last one Patrick ask what was his name? Franco said Jason Morgan. Franco said where was his wife Sam and his son Danny? Silas say's his was lying he said the name Franco. Franco get mad and say's Franco is dead and Silas say's no he isn't. Franco say's is evil twin brother is alive. Then Franco went to get some test done. Franco saw Elizabeth. Elizabeth say's what Franco then tells her it's me Jason. Elizabeth ask why was he saying that. Franco said I know I hurt you because I choose Sam over her. Then he goes to see Danny and say's hello to is son. On July 18, it was revealed the reason why Franco is calling himself Jason is because he has a brain tumor. Meanwhile Franco is in Danny room saying that his Jason Danny father and said that he was going to take Danny home so he can be safe. Sam figures out that Franco took Danny from the hospital. Franco brought Danny to Jason and Sam penthouse looking at pictures of Danny, Sam and Jason. Sam goes to the penthouse looking for Danny and Franco. Franco comes down with Black t-shirt blue jeans and black jacket saying that everything is going to be ok. On July 19, it was revealed that Silas Clay is Kiki biological father. Meanwhile Franco is at Jason penthouse Sam comes in looking for Franco. Franco comes down stairs and kiss Sam. Sam slap Franco Sam tells Franco where is Danny. Franco say's Danny is fine Sam tells Franco is going to see Danny. Franco say's no Sam tells Franco she going to call the police. Franco takes the phone and say's that she doesn't need to call the police because he Danny father. Sam try's to go upstairs but Franco blocks her. Sam grabs Jason's gun and points at Franco and say's she will shoot him if he does not move. Sam and Franco fight over the gun and it fired off. Carly and Silas come to the penthouse they found her knock out. Crimes committed *Serial killer 2000s *Killed Joey Limbo after a mob shoot out 2009 *Stalked Jason Morgan 2009 *Suspected of hitting cop Ronnie Dimestico with a car 2009 *Kidnapped Carly Jacks 2010 *Kidnapped Sam McCall 2010 *Kidnapped Lulu Spencer 2010 *Blew up two warehouses 2010 *Indrirectly responsible for the rape of Michael Corinthos III. 21, 2010, additional information on May 30, 2013 *Kidnapped Elizabeth Webber's newborn son Aiden Spencer 21, 2010 *Held a woman at gunpoint during "Francophrenia" 23, 2010 *Strangled a videographer during "Francophrenia" 23, 2010 *Followed and stalked Jason and Sam Morgan to Hawaii 2011 *Poisoning Pickle Lila and Pickle Eddie. 2013 *Made it appear that he had raped Sam Morgan 2011, retracted on May 29, 2013 *Kidnapped Danny Morgan 18, 2013 as [[Jason Morgan]] Maladies and Hospitalizations *Shot by Jason Morgan. 2012 *Strangled by AJ Quartermaine. 2013 *Pistol whipped by Sam Morgan. 2013 *Beat up by Shawn Butler. 2013 *Has a brain tumor. 2013 Family tree References Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional criminals Category:Fictional celebrities Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Quartermaine family Category:Fictional adoptees Category:Illegally adopted children Category:Fictional twins Category:Morgan family Category:Characters created by Robert Guza, Jr. Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini